    U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,198 William G. Gensler. Jun. 29, 1976. Method and Apparatus for Electrically Determining Plant Water Status    U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,376 B1 William G. Gensler. Mar. 22, 2005. Method and Apparatus for Determining Plant Water Content    U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/622,990. William G. Gensler, Method and Apparatus for Measuring Sucrose Transport into the Fruit of Plants    Gensler, W. Measuring and interpreting diurnal activity in the main stem of tees. Chapter in Tree Ring Analysis, Biological, Methodological and Environmental Aspects. R Wimmer and R. E. Vetter, Editors, CABI Publishing, Wallingford, Oxon, UK, 1999.    Hale, C. R. and R. J. Weaver. The effect of developmental stage on direction of translocation of photosynthate in Vitis vinifera. Hilgardia (Berkeley, Calif.) 33:89-131, 1962.    Hoare, J. Oxygen. Chapter in Standard potentials in aqueous solutions. A. J. Bard, R. Parsons and J. Jordan, Editors, Marcel Dekker, Inc. New York, 1985.    Kliewer, W. M. Changes in concentration of glucose, fructose and total soluble solids in flowers and berries of Vitis vinifera. American Journal of Enology and Viticulture 16: 101-110, 1965.    Nobel, P. S. Physicochemical and Environmental Plant Physiology. Academic Press, 1991.    Pirson, A. and M. H. Zimmermann, Editors. Phloem Transport, Encyclopedia of Plant Physiology, New Series, Volume 1. Springer-Verlag, Berlin, 1975.    Rugenstein, S. Tissue Response to palladium microprobe as observed in Gossypium hirsutum, L (Malvaeceae). American Journal of Botany, 64: 519-528, 1982.    Seymour, G. B., J. E. Taylor and G. A. Tucker. Biochemistry of Fruit Ripening. Chapman and Hall, London, 1993.    Taiz, L. and E. Zeigler, Plant Physiology. Sinauer Associates, Inc., Sunderland, Mass. 2002.    Vracar, I. M., D. B. Sepa and A. Aamjanovic. Palladium electrode in oxygen saturated solutions. Journal of the Electrochemical Society, 134:1695-1697, 1987.    Zeigler, H. Nature of Transported Substances. Chapter in Encyclopedia of Plant Physiology, New Series, Volume 1. Phloem Transport. A. Pirson and M. H. Zimmermann, Editors. Springer-Verlag, Berlin, 1975.